Roxy Vancalras
Information Name: '''Roxy Vancalras '''Gender: Female District: 14 Age: 15 Appearance: Personaility: Roxy is very reckless and sassy. Most of the time she would be closed up, not willing to share anything. But if you get past those walls of coldness you'd find a caring, tough person who's wiling to do anything for the people she cares about. At times she can be very careless about her actions and their reflections. and usually they come back to bite her in the butt. But sometimes, they can actually improve the well being of her. Weaknesses: '''Roxy can be very careless and mute. She often doesn't put her trust and others and depends on only herself. When around new people she can be very unsocial. '''Strengths: '''Roxy is excellent in any weaponry except throwing knives and spears. She is very intelligent and sneaky. She has incredibly good aim when it comes to range weapons (besides of course throwing knives and spears). An incident a year before with Caesar Sharpclaw led her to have advanced senses, and a good memory. '''Fears: Dying or seeing her sister and brother die Alliance: Careers or Caesar Bloodbath Strategy: Run in and grab something then run out or Stick with the Careers Games Strategy: Stick with the Careers or Convince them to let her join the alliance Appearances Roxy Vancalras.png Fem!rl15.jpg Roxy Vancalras Anime.jpg Backstory Way before Roxy was born, there was a woman. Her name was Emily Splints. She was very adventurous and had a mind of her own. That made her a great Career. Sadly, she never got picked to volunteer for the games. As her 19th birthday passed, she had to work at a mutt factory for the rest of her life. It was sad but she was going to make it through. A few months working at this factory, she met him. Troy Vancalras had got to be the most arrogant egotistic boy she had ever met. You could see Jerk written all over him from a mile away. Though, he wasn't a jerk. Not entirely. Just really infuriating. 3 years passed. They got married. They continued their lives together. Where there was Emily, there was Troy. Where there was Troy, there was Emily. They never left eachother's side. 2 more years. They decided they wanted a kid now. Aiming towards a boy, but the Fates just laughed in their faces and gave them a girl. When the heard the news, the were overjoyed. No longer did the gender matter, they were going to have their first kid. If this turned alright, hopefully they'd have more. Though, little Roxy had a mind of her own. She shared her mother's adventurous spirit, and her father's arrogant ways. 3 and a half months old, she started crawling. Crawling, everywhere. Up the stairs, into the bathroom, behind the TV. Anywhere really. She wanted to see every inch of the place, and she was going to cover it from head to toe. She grew into a one year old who could stand and walk, blurting out attempts for a full sentence at of small words. She often liked to run around the house without her diaper. By 3 she was saying full sentences and identifying the alphabet. When she reached four she was in for a big surprise. "I'm getting a brother?" She asked sitting on the couch swinging her legs back and forth. "Yes dear." Roxy's eyes lit up. "Oh! Oh! Can I name him mama?" Emily thought for a second then shrugged. "Go ahead." So for the duration of those nine months, she came up with, "His name is Cashmere." When the doctors asked for the name. "Honey, I was talking to the parents." They just nodded. "We let her choose. Cashmere it is." Troy responded. "Well then, Cashmere Vancalras." Cashmere was surprisingly quiet. He liked adventuring with Roxy once in a while but would rather sleep and remain mute. Roxy soon grew tired of him. She wanted a sister. In fact she demanded one. "I want a sister." The ten year old declared. "Uh, honey, what about Cashmere?" She rolled her eyes. "Too boring. He'd be the boring-est person on earth." Emily sighed. Another kid it was. Her name, Ellie. Nice and simple. In ways she was more like Roxy but she could be very mute if she liked. All the siblings shared the mute trait. Even Roxy. The parents had no idea where the quiet part of their personalities. They were sure they didn't have that trait. For one they were both very talkative and what is known as a 'Social Butterfly'. Eleven year old Roxy, 7 year old Cashmere, and 5 year old Ellie were like peas in a pod. They followed each other everywhere. But soon, Roxy had to start working at the factories. At first she wanted to rip someone's throat out, but then she got over it and became excited at the new experience. As the years passed she met new people and new friends. One by the name of Jean. She was heading down to the bakery with Jean during break for a snack. "Apple banana bread please." They started heading back eating pieces of the bread when Jean asked, "Hey you know Jacob?" Then she took a bite of bread. "Yeah, I know him." Roxy responded in between bites. "There are rumors they rigged the reaping so he'd get reaped." Roxy snickered. "Oh wow, they must really hate him." Suddenly a sadistic howl broke the friends' conversation. "Sharpclaw." Jean muttered. "Caesar and the mutts, AGAIN!?" Roxy screeched. This had been the fifth time this week. "Uh Roxy, run now and rage later!" Jean said tugging on Roxy's shirt. She didn't budge. "You can go. I'm going to stand here all day! I don't care about some stupid kid and his wolf mutts. And if they want me to move. They have kill me first." Jean shrugged and ran off, screaming like there was no tomorrow. Dashes of black and gray streaked the street but Roxy just stood there with her arms crossed. "You can quit the show Caesar. I'm not budging." But it continued. She had no effect on the wild boy whatsoever. Another howl filled the air and the mutts ceased to a stop, their master standing on all fours. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Roxy if you don't know, and it would be really nice if you didn't try to rip the citizens to shreds every few hours." Caesar gave her a wolfish grin. "Ha, and why should I listen to you? Right now I should be tearing you to shreds." Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Unfinished Category:Volunteer Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:District 14 Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:15 year olds